


Broodmare

by Hanna



Series: Mine [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidfic, M!preg, M/M, Omega!Thor, Omegaverse, Past Incest, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Thor realises he is pregnant, his first reaction is gut-wrenching, searing panic and utter terror. He can hear Loki’s voice, feel his hand on his thigh as he lies beneath him, hating himself, unable to move, feel himself twitching up unwillingly, need clouding his rational mind, and he’s whining pathetically."</p><p>Mpreg in this one- don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broodmare

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make James's half divine nature apparent. As always, comment please.

**Broodmare**

When Thor realises he is pregnant, his first reaction is gut-wrenching, searing panic and utter terror. He can hear Loki’s voice, feel his hand on his thigh as he lies beneath him, hating himself, unable to move, feel himself twitching up unwillingly, need clouding his rational mind, and he’s whining pathetically.

“Broodmare,” Loki says with quiet satisfaction and Thor flinches at the word as his fingers quest closer to his dripping hole, and Thor hates how he pushes back for more, how his breath catches, how he cannot stop his needy groan. “That’s all you’re good for. Look at you-” Loki rims his hole with a finger and he gasps aloud, jerking back, desperate. “You’re a knot slut.” Loki keeps teasing him and he’s clenching his fists and he _will not beg_ \- “Say it, brother,” Loki says, and slips a tip inside him. The words tumble from him without his consent.

“Yes,” he groans, and tries to bite his tongue, but can’t, jerking almost off the bed. “Loki, please…” Loki likes it when he begs, likes making him moan and writhe, because he knows how he hates it, and he loves having power over his brother- the heir, an _Omega._ He hates to beg, hates his brother, hates his heat, but right now, when his _need_ is overwhelming and Loki is the only one to relieve it… he loses his train of thought as a second finger slips idly into him and he cries out.

“Say it,” Loki says, impossibly calm- surely he’s exuding enough pheromones to make his voice rough at least, to make his movements not so smooth, to make him jerk and give him friction- but _no_ , Thor doesn’t want that. He’s determined not to beg, because he’s the heir, and Loki is his _brother_ , and this is so _wrong…_

Loki chuckles, close to his ear, and he flinches away as his hot breath grazes the back of his neck, and his instincts leap up within him, and he just wants to whine, bare his neck, roll over, let nature take its course, and it’s like an electric shock when Loki’s teeth close on his veins and he’s nearly crying but he manages to hold on…

“Stubborn, tonight,” Loki observes idly and Thor tenses all over, terror filling him. He sucks in a desperate breath, but too late, he feels Loki’s Alpha pheromones rolling over him and he whines deep in the back of his throat and gives in as he’s supposed to, as all good Omegas are supposed to, and as Loki slips a third and fourth finger into him he takes them eagerly, mewling and craving more, craving Loki’s knot.

“Knot,” he whines, and Loki chuckles. That’s a bad sound- it means he’s going to put this off, and for some reason he wants that, but he doesn’t know why, because it’s crazy, what Omega would want their Alpha to stop?

“Say it,” Loki says and Thor cannot remember what he’s supposed to say. “Say you’re a knot slut,” he prompts. “That you need my knot, that you would do anything for it.” The words tumble from Thor’s mouth, and he sobs in relief as Loki’s hands brace on his hips and he feels his tip lining up, and he’s almost vibrating in anticipation…

“Thor!” someone is shaking him- _Loki? Not Loki, too big, too gentle_ \- and he jerks awake, and realizes it is Steve, his mate, staring at him from above, big blue eyes concerned, and he suddenly remembers he’s in Stark Tower, not in heat, and Loki is far, far away. He stares up at his mate and whispers one word.

“Broodmare.”

Steve looks confused for a moment before comprehension dawns on that perfect face. He looks at Thor’s stomach, feels his mate’s fear, and does the only thing that could possible make Thor love him more.

He sits back on the other couch and gives Thor the chance to collect himself before he asks the question.

“What do you want to do?”

XX

Thor has no doubt that that his mate and the other Avengers would dote on the child, but Thor cannot forget that one word from Loki’s lips, curling derisively- _broodmare_. He looks down at his stomach, tries to picture his child in there, and his stomach roils and he feels like throwing up. This is Steve’s child, not Loki’s, Father knows he’s an Omega, Father still loves him, he’s still the heir, he tries to remember, and Loki is far away, and he will never see him again.

He tries to remember all this, but the gut wrenching panic hasn't left him and he's sliding in and out of the awareness that Steve is holding him and he is sobbing like a baby in his arms, because Steve is suddenly Loki smirking at him, and he's shadowing his brother in the corridor before he knows what he's doing.

He feels Steve's worry- his mate, he is worrying his mate- and he struggles to snap out of it, but he also feels his anger, and that anger is all too familiar, and suddenly he's on his knees in front of Loki, struggling pitifully to rise and walk away- he is older, he is stronger-

"You blocked," Loki hisses furiously and he cringes unconsciously to the ground. "What did I tell you about that potion?"

"Forbidden." The word babbles to Thor's lips unbidden. Loki's hand is tight in his hair and he is pulling away, but Loki holds him firm.

"Then _why_ ," his Alpha starts- Loki! Loki is not his Alpha, he doesn't need an Alpha, especially not Loki, Loki is his _brother_ and this is _wrong_. "Did you take it?" Defiance and apologies spill out together and Loki snorts disgustedly and throws him to the ground, striding off and leaving him without a word and he's not sure if he's allowed to get up and unable to muster the courage to do it against his wishes.

"Thor," Steve whispers, stroking his hair, and Thor curls tight against him, whining. "Thor, look at me. It's going to be ok." And there's just a hint of _Alpha_ , _his_ Alpha, in his voice, reassuring, and he opens his eyes, shaky and desperate, fixing on Steve's, and Steve's smile is so relieved it _hurts_ Thor. He's worried his Alpha, and he hates worrying his Alpha, his mate.

He tries to smile, to reassure Steve, his mate, but it comes out a grimace, and he cannot stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

XX

Thor is hiding from Loki ( _hiding_ , this is what he has been reduced to, _hiding_ like he's a coward), when he hears the footsteps and stiffens. He curls further into his corner, stifling a whine desperately- _Loki's found him_ , and he tries not to feel utterly terrified at the thought- but when they stop next to him and he isn't flooded with _Alpha,_ with _need-_ rather gentle hands he recognises as Mother's touch his back and her gasp is enough to make him stiffen.

 _"Oh,"_ she gasps. "Oh, _Thor_ , my son..." he whimpers as the heat courses through him and turns to her desperately, words forming on his lips. His mother is an Omega, and knows what an Omega in distress feels like.

“Don’t tell…” he chokes and she settles beside him, warm, comforting, and he desperately seeks her, buries into her in a way he hasn’t since he was learning to walk, and her arms are around him, secure, safe. They stay there for several hours before the Allfather comes looking for them, but by then Thor’s heat has settled into a residual scent and Mother glances between her son and her husband, and passes it off as her own, and Thor could _cry._

His next heat he determinedly chugs the potion down and seeks Mother out. She will keep him safe from Loki, even if he can’t tell her who or what he is hiding from, for Loki has threatened to tell everyone if he tells anyone. And she does. She soothes him and doesn’t ask him any questions, lets him sleep against her until she has to go to court and makes excuses for him.

She’s gone when Loki walks in, and he knows those footsteps and freezes.

“Hiding in Mummy’s bosom, brother?” Loki taunts him, and though he thought Loki had stripped him of all his pride, he cannot stand it. He rises, unsteadily, and Loki grabs his hair and forces him to the ground, his Alpha scent enough to awaken the suppressed Omega instincts deep inside him, just a little, just enough that he cannot stay on his feet.

“Never run from me again,” Loki snarls, and he finds himself nodding. “And destroy those damn potions. _All of them._ ”

The next day, the red potion vials are smashed outside and Loki thoroughly searches his room to make sure there are none left, and for two heats he leaves Thor in agony until the third heat he comes crawling to Loki begging him to relieve it, and he knows that he’s nowhere near rock bottom, that there are plenty of ways Loki can degrade him yet.

XX

He stays in bed for a week, and Steve is forced to tell Fury that he is pregnant. The raise of a single eyebrow from the director is enough to convey his disapproval and he demands to see Thor. But, Beta or not, Fury is intimidating enough at the best of times, and when Thor is as fragile as he is, Fury is the last thing he needs, and Steve, an Alpha with a pregnant Omega, refuses to let him in.

Once again Fury growls and glares at Steve, and rues the day he and Thor bonded, and the trouble it has caused. He stomps off and Natasha tries to take him aside to tell him what it feels like (she’s never had a pregnant Omega, but she’s the closest thing to what Steve is feeling now, and since Steve is indisposed it's fallen to her to explain) but he waves her off.

“Just tell me one thing,” he growls at her. “Once this damn kid is born, will he get back in the field, or is he going to be a _stay at home mother_?” His voice twists on the last. Natasha can't help the snarl that escapes her, protective Alpha rearing to the surface- all the Avengers are overprotective given what they know of Thor's experience, especially the Alphas, bonded or not- it's instinctive to protect Omegas. Thor hears too, and flinches, and Steve snarls. Fury storms out the tower, Tony slamming the door behind him, his fury at Loki's mistreatment of an Omega (it doesn't matter that the Omega isn't his, is in fact his best friend's, any Alpha worth the title, which Loki is _not,_ would be up in arms confronted with the evidence of this abuse) driving his actions.

Tony consciously stays away from Thor, despite his need to protect the Omega from further harm (God knows he's been through enough), because Steve has already snarled at him for getting too close. Banner is in the room looking after Thor, trying to comfort him, reassure him that everything is going to be okay, that the other Avengers won’t let any harm come to him or the child. Natasha is with Clint, who is about to start his heat, as JARVIS tells her, and both are cursing the timing- they need to be with Thor and Steve, with their family, their pack- but when nature calls it will not be ignored.

As soon as possible, they emerge to find Thor eating at least, even if he isn't leaving the bed.

Natasha persuades Steve to spar with her, and Clint sits by Thor's bed to try to get to the bottom of his issues, his terror of pregnancy.

He can't speak for a long time, and when he finally mumbles, hours later, "Loki," in a small, scared voice, Steve's snarl (his Alpha returned after scarce minutes) is ferocious. Thor clutches his hand, stares directly in his eyes, and wordlessly begs Steve for permission to continue. With just a touch of Alpha, he gives it.

"Tell me," he says, knowing that Thor needs the push, and even then he can barely choke the words out. He holds his hand, lets him clutch it, and speaks staring right into his eyes.

"Never let me touch a weapon again," he forces himself to say. "Once he took the throne. Make me..." he stares in fear and disgust at his stomach. "Heirs," he finally says. "Omega can't rule, Alpha needs heirs. Of the blood."

Steve half rises, fury filling him, Clint recoils in horror at the thought of Thor being reduced to a, to use his word, broodmare, recoils in horror at the thought of anyone using his heats to control him, when he is unable to resist anyone who can relieve the burn. Tony, who is in the corner, growls and moves closer, and Steve does not push him away. Natasha reaches for her guns, muttering darkly in Russian. Banner soothingly strokes Thor's hair as he starts sobbing again and curls into Steve's chest.

XX

The Allfather is informed of Thor's pregnancy (he has to be told, this child will, after all, be Thor's heir, and his first grandchild) and he and Frigga take time off to visit Midgard and their son. Frigga holds Thor under Steve's watchful gaze, and Steve is interrogated by the Allfather, which ends in a dominance staring match which looks to go on forever until Frigga's chuckle breaks it.

"You've already vetted him, dear," she points out. "He isn't going to change."

"This is my grandchild," Odin says firmly. "I'm checking his suitability as a father." Frigga chuckles and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Stand down. If Thor trusts him, so do I."

News of the pregnancy spreads through Asgard and the other Realms slowly, to rejoicing and scorn. There are those who still believe an Omega incapable of ruling, and wonder if Asgard will fall into the hands of a human. But to Thor's supporters, the news is joyous.

Thor cannot deprive his parents of a grandchild or Asgard of the heir it so desperately needs, no matter how he may hate the idea. It is his duty, no matter how horrible Loki might have made it sound, to bear heirs. He pays close attention to Mother’s advice, eats properly, sleeps properly, doesn’t exert himself too much, like a dutiful son. But one day he curls carefully on his side on the longue and finds himself cradling his swelling stomach, stroking it lovingly, and he’s shocked to find that he does, in fact, care for the child- his child.

That's an Omega thing, he supposes, the need to nurture, but he's surprised by how right and natural it feels. His pride to be carrying Steve's baby- _Steve's_ , not Loki's- gets exponentially bigger as his stomach does, and lasts through the cravings, morning sicknesses, loss of appetite and even when Steve forbids him from training nine months in (Asgardian pregnancies can last up to a year and a half; Mother is unsure how having a half human father will affect the pregnancy, but sends a midwife from Asgard at six months to be sure.)

Eleven months after conception he goes into labour and Steve is right beside him, holding his hand as he screams and pushes with the midwife's encouragement, until finally a wail splits the air.

"It’s a boy," the midwife smiles, swaddling their son and handing him to Thor, who stares transfixed into his baby blue eyes, holding his tiny hand in wonder. “Congratulations, your Highness.” He's already got hair; blonde, as expected. Thor wants to give him a good, solid Asgardian name, and Steve wants him to have a human name. They compromise: James Thorsson- Rodgers. James, Thor agrees, is perfect, if not Asgardian, and maybe it’s his hormones talking, but he can't imagine a child more perfect than James.

Maybe it's something all Omegas feel. He's blamed a lot of things on being Omega, but this, his son, he gladly claims as his own.

The other Avengers crowd around, coo over the child (even Natasha, but no one mentions it, though Clint is smirking and Tony is grinning widely). Banner strokes his back tenderly and James curls into his chest. He pokes at Tony’s arc reactor curiously.

“Careful,” Clint says. “He’ll steal your heart.” Everyone laughs, even Tony, though he has to push the image of Obidiah Slane standing over him away.

Natasha examines him carefully and says that she can teach him to throw a knife with deadly accuracy; Steve is horrified, Thor is thoughtful, and thanks her with great gravity.

“You’re not turning our son into a weapon,” Steve mutters. Thor blinks at him in confusion.

“It is right to teach children to defend themselves,” he says. “Besides, Thorsson is the heir; he will need to be able to defend himself.” Steve does not agree, but they put the argument off for later.

"Tash, I want one," is the first thing Clint says when he holds James. James chooses that moment to start wailing and everyone laughs. It's Natasha's turn to smirk as Clint hurriedly hands James back to the nearest of his fathers (Steve). The child grabs Steve's shirt in his fists and stops crying as the midwife shows him how to bottle feed him (if Thor feeds him, he will not stop for at least thirty years; he has agreed reluctantly that with Steve being human- mostly- it shouldn’t take that long, and when Fury told him there was no way in hell or whatever a god believed in in the place of hell there was no way he was staying off duty for that long.)

"Really?" Natasha smirks. "Can't do that with yours."

XX

James is taken to Asgard by his proud fathers when he is able to walk and presented to the court as the heir. Thor's face is tight, sad.

"I never wanted to place this burden on any child," he sighs. Steve holds his hand.

"He'll be fine," he assures his mate, twining their fingers together. "With a father like his, how can he not?" Thor smiles, looks straight at Steve.

"Indeed," he replies with a faint smirk and Steve goes red. Sif makes a retching sound.

"Hold it for later, boys," she murmurs, leaning in to talk to the both of them. Thor's reply is full of gravity.

"Of course, shield-sister," he says and steps to the podium to take James and announce himself. Steve follows him, knowing that as Thor’s mate, and the father of the heir, it is his responsibility as well to make himself known to the court, and for the next three days they are inundated with questions and well-wishers, and find no time for themselves.

XX

Within ten years James is weaned, much to Thor’s immense disappointment. He’d looked forward to giving his son a proper Asgardian childhood. But the other Avengers are relieved. He grows slower than a human child, but too fast for Thor, who rues that he hasn’t the time to spend with his son and do his job. But he is a dutiful son and employee, and does what he is told. Steve and Thor bring a nurse back with them from one visit to Asgard to take care of James when they can’t stay at home with him because they have to save the world.

XX

James calls Thor 'Dad' and Steve 'Papa'. He calls all the other Avengers 'uncle', even Natasha, because, as he declares when he is five with all the gravity of a child confident he is right, "She's no girl." Natasha's lips quirk up as if she's trying not to laugh.

"Natasha is a ‘girl’, as much as is Lady Sif," Thor says, the slang strange on his lips even now, even after so many years living on Midgard (though it must seem like the blink of an eye to the Asgardian), and James shakes his head with conviction.

"Nuh uh, Dad," he says. "Sif ain't no girl either." Thor laughs and pulls James into his lap. Steve chuckles and does his best to wind his arm around his mate's massive shoulders. "Is she, Papa?"

Steve is from the forties; he will always show it.

"Of course she is," he says and James pouts, jumps off his dad's lap, and runs to Uncle Tony's workshop.

XX

That night, once Thor and Steve are in bed, curled, James finally asleep, Steve kisses Thor.

“Love,” he says, and Thor kisses him lazily back, looking forward to a quiet (or not so quiet) night. That’s when James pads in.

“Dad, Papa,” he whines and the pair laugh and split to let their son curl between them, where he proceeds to take most of the bed up, and neither man (big men, who have given their broad shoulders to their son) is quite sure how such a small person does it.


End file.
